


A Second Life

by TortleTortle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Happy Qrow, M/M, mention of other characters, new uncle, staff of creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortleTortle/pseuds/TortleTortle
Summary: Clover is dead and Qrow is left with nothing but his pin.He wanted him back, he NEEDED him back.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I made this as a one shot, but I might actually continue forward if it does decent or I’m asked.
> 
> Warning: CHARACTER DEATH (not shown, just referenced), mild angst

“Good luck...”

He missed them. He missed the puns, he missed the jokes, gods, he missed the man. His words stung him harder than he wanted, or even expected them to. He hated feeling this way. He held tightly to the clover pin, his only source, besides memories, of the man he’d come to love. When his group first arrived, he didn’t expect to meet someone as nice, or as handsome, as Clover. 

Clover. 

Gods, he needed his friend...

He hadn’t had one of those in a while either. He tended to go alone, worried for what could happen due to his semblance. He didn’t want someone to get hurt because of him. He hated it. Hated his semblance, hated himself.

‘It should’ve been me’. 

~~~~

As he sat in his cell, he stared down at the pin in his hand. Clover’s blood was already dried by the time they arrived to the prison. He couldn’t take this. He needed the man that brought peace and hope into his life back. 

But how?

He could use the staff, but what would be the consequences? Would there be any?

As he sat, he could overhear the guards talking. 

“He’s here?”

“Yeah, Qrow Branwen. Can you believe it?”

“Well, considering his past, yes.”

“We have Robyn Hill, too.”

“Yeah, sucks to see her here.”

“I’m glad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! She annoyed the shit outta me!”

“Wo-“

The conversation was cut off by a squeak and the sound of metal on metal. 

“Uncle Qrow! Where are you?” Ruby’s voice echoed through the halls. Should he respond? Could he even face them?

“Over here!” Weiss called as her footsteps drew closer to the cell door. As it swung open, a burst of petals filled the cell, capturing Qrow in a tight squeeze. 

“Ruby! Take it easy on him!” Jaune yelped as he made his way into the cell, carefully picking up Qrow. He was light, eerily light. 

“Qrow...what happened...?” Jaune asked as he dragged the man onto the ship. When he sat him down, he carefully looked him over, checking for any wounds. 

“He’s....he’s gone....” Qrow muttered as he unwillingly let the boy look him over. 

“Who?” Ruby tilted her head in confusion. She stared at her uncle whose face twisted in pain. 

“...Clover...he’s....he’s dead!” He brought his hands up, covering his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. A hand settled gently on his shoulder as his sobbed. His body shook violently as he weeped. 

“We’ll get him back...” Ruby’s voice was gentle as she stepped towards her uncle. She then turned to Penny, contemplating whether or not to use the staff. 

But she had the same thoughts as Qrow had earlier. There had to be consequences, right?

But Qrow had been much happier upon meeting Clover. They went from strangers, to colleagues, and to friends. She enjoyed seeing her uncle smile, seeing him be happy. Seeing him have friends outside of their group. She’d do whatever she had to to make her uncle happy again. She owed it to him or saving them from Tyrian before Haven. 

“We’re going back. Penny, do you know where the vault is?” Ruby turned on her heel to face the android. 

“I do! But why do we need to go there?” She tilted her head in confusion as she stared at her friend. 

“We’re getting our uncle back.” She moved, stepping towards the girl, giving her a large smile. Qrow lifted his head and wiped his tear stained face. 

“What are you implying...” he asked weakly. 

Ruby turned to answer with a large smile, “No matter what, we’re getting Clover back.”

“But Ruby, we can’t go back!” Yang interjected as she threw up hands into the air. 

“Have you seen the new Uncle Qrow I’ve seen since arriving into Atlas?” Ruby glared up at her sister.

“What about Oscar?” Jaune stepped forward, attempting to diffuse the situation. 

“You, Yang, and Ren go find him. The rest of us will get Clover.” Ruby rested a hand on Jaune’s shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. “Be careful...” she whispered as she withdrew. 

“You too, Ruby.” He smiled down at her. 

The ship landed, letting Ren, Yang, and Jaune off to go search for Oscar. The ship took to the sky once again, making its way to Atlas. 

Once it arrived, Ruby ordered Qrow and Penny to go with her, leaving the others to stay on the ship. Penny led them down a series of hallways, extending into classrooms and dorms. The android led them through the maze of a school until they arrived at large iron doors. Instead of actually opening it normally, Penny busted down the door. She smiled as Ruby and Qrow stared at her, confusion written all over their expressions. Penny led them down another set of corridors, finally leading to something that resembled an elevator. 

“Ironwood might still be down there. So we have to be careful,” Ruby said as they neared the door. “Uncle Qrow, here,” she continued as she unsheathed Harbinger. Qrow stared at it, wide-eyed. How could he hold Harbinger after everything that’s happened? It wouldn’t feel the same...

“I-“

“Don’t even start. You’re gonna need this if you’re staying with us.” Her face was stern as she shoved it at him. He sighed as he begrudgingly took it. 

‘I have to do this. For them.’ He thought as he shifted it into its great sword form and slung it onto his shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” he said. Penny nodded before activating the elevator. When the shaft came, they quickly loaded onto it, sending it to the vault. As it lowered, the silhouette of James Ironwood stood next to the large doors. 

Ruby looked to Penny before speaking, “You ready?”

“Yes, I am,” she said as she smiled brightly at the girl. Everyday she seemed to only grow more and more human. 

“Good.” A satisfied smile made its way to Ruby’s face. 

~~~

Ironwood sighed as the elevator stopped at the floor, the three stepping off. 

“Penny, what are you doing with these convicts?” His tone was dripping with both venom and irritation. 

“Did you know that your best huntsman is dead? And that the other Ops are unconscious?” Qrow spat, glaring daggers at the man. 

“The right choice comes with sacrifices,” he responded simply. His expression neutral. 

“Enough with the damn sacrifices!” Qrow growled, sprinting with Harbinger wielded. He slashed, but Ironwood simply dodged. Qrow slashed once more. Twisting the handle, he pressed a button on the hilt as it shifted into its scythe form. “Don’t talk about Clover as if he was just a pawn, one of your Atlesian knights! He was a person, someone with a soul!” Qrow spat as he spun Harbinger around, slicing the air in between the two men. 

“I thought you hated military personnel?” Ironwood asked as he unholstered Due Process. He shot a few bullets, but Qrow easily deflected them. 

“He...Clover was different...” he jumped, swinging Harbinger around as he twisted in the air. He spun as he redirected himself down on Ironwood. 

But he was too slow to dodge fully. 

The blade came down heavily, cutting into the fabric of Ironwood’s clothes, slightly chipping his right side. He sent a swift kick into his gut, causing him to teeter and fall over.

Qrow lifted the blade to his exposed neck, and said, “Don’t ever call Clover a sacrifice or I will have your head...” his voice was low, dripping with venom as he growled at the man underneath him. 

While the two were fighting, Penny and Ruby made their way to the door. 

“You can do this, Penny,” Ruby said as she gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Her smile expanded from ear to ear. She turned towards the door. Activating the maidens power, she stepped towards it. She slowly placed her hand on the it. Lights began to shine on the it as it began to slowly open, revealing an icy area leading to the Staff of Creation. She slowly stepped into the icy plains. She made her way to the staff, grasping it in her hand as she moved out of the vault. 

“I’ve retrieved the staff!” She exclaimed as she made her way back to Ruby. 

“What do we say?” Ruby asked as she took the staff. 

“Thesan...it’s name is Thesan...” the pair turned to the voice, leading to where Qrow was still over Ironwood. 

“Thesan?” She echoed. Then the staff began to light up, a slight mist wafted around the crystal and down the handle. Ruby let go, the staff floated as the girls stepped back. A blue mist swirled in the air, revealing a large blue mist deity. 

“What can I do for you?” Its voice was slightly monotoned as the mist continued swirling into existence. The mist swirled into a large body, a gold crown sat on top of the being’s head. 

“We’d like to bring someone back...someone by the name of Clover Ebi,” Ruby said as she stepped forward a step. 

The being seemed to contemplate the request. 

“Your wish is my command,” it said as she waved slightly. The air around her swirled, causing a slight breeze before picking up a little. Then a bright light in the middle of the little tornado appeared. It grew brighter as blue mist from the staff drifted towards it. Everyone looked up, mesmerized at the light. As the light dimmed, a figure of a person shown through. Qrow stared, his eyes widening as he folded Harbinger back into it’s sheath. The figure twisted, forming into Clover’s person. The light dimmed as the body was lowered to the floor. He sprinted to the body, catching it before it hit the floor. Tears filled his eyes as he lowered himself onto the floor. 

“C-Clover...?” He sobbed as the man’s eyes, his teal eyes, fluttered open. As they made eye contact, Clover’s eyes shot open as he curled up into the huntsman’s body.

“I’m sorry...I should’ve listen to you...” he whispered into the man’s shirt. 

“Hey, hey...it’s okay...we’ll be okay...” Qrow spoke softly as he rubbed his thumb across the man in his lap’s cheek. 

“Uncle Qrow, we don’t have time! Come on!” Ruby yelled as her and Penny made their way over. He stood slowly, bringing Clover up with him. 

“Think you can walk...lucky charm?” He asked cautiously as he aided him in getting balanced. 

“I might need a little help...” he smiled sheepishly at Qrow as he leaned heavily on the man. Qrow rolled his eyes, but a smile fought its way on his face. 

“Let’s get out of here...”

As they made their way to the elevator, they could hear a quiet voice apologize. Qrow glanced over his shoulder, a scowl on his face and a retort on his tongue before Clover stopped him.

“Qrow...” his voice was soft and gentle. Qrow turned back to face him, heat rising in his chest as he saw how soft his expression was. “Thank you...” he whispered as he nuzzled into Qrow. 

He had his friend, no no, his partner back...

~~~~~~~


End file.
